


Unbreakable Bonds, Unbroken Promises

by Dirty_Teddy_Bwear



Category: DC Animated Universe, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Spice, Sugar, everything nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear/pseuds/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear
Summary: Short sweet thang. Real talk, they were made for each other.





	

A toddler Hal stares enviously at a pudgy blond toddler waving around his new toy. The other child, Barry, catches the brunet staring at his toy. He looks at his toy, then again the brunet again. Toy. Brunet. 

"You wan play wif me?" he asks the other boy, who nods. "I'm Barry. Whas your name?"

"Hal." The boys smile at each other with what few teeth they have.

 

Hal has his hands on his knees, bending down to ask his friend, "What-cha doing?"

Young Barry's small frame is squatting down, and in his right hand is a magnifying glass. "I'm studying insects. They like this forest, see?" He shows Hal the ladybug, enlarged through the lens.

"Wow, thas cool!" Hal's eyes sparkles with awe.

 

Barry packs his bags to leave the classroom as the bell rings. Hal always makes him late for the bus. He runs out the door and sees Hal talking to a girl in their grade. "Hal, let's go! We're going to be late!"

Hal waves goodbye to the girl and sprints after Barry. "Wait up, Bare! We have to go together!"

When his friend catches up to him, he asks, "Hal, what you doing talking to that girl? Don't you know they have cooties?"

 

"Psst. Barry. Check this out." Hal shows him an evil grin then blows through a straw, sending a paper ball at the chalkboard, which hits the teacher in the back of the head.

Barry just gives him a face-palm, and whispers fearfully, "What are you doing?! You're going to get us in trouble."

The teacher turns and yells, "Mr. Allen and Mr. Jordan! Do you two have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Barry flushes while Hal just smirks.

 

"How you holding up, buddy?" Hal speaks into the phone in his hands. He's sitting on his bunk during his free time.

On the other end, Barry responds, "Just finishing the gosh darn paper, Hal. Will you be back anytime soon? I miss having a troublemaker around to make things more interesting."

Hal chuckles into the mic. "Well, I miss having a nerdy poster child for GAP around too."

 

Hal looks a bit irritated at how hard his best friend is Batman-fanboying right now. "Hey Flash, you got something on your nose."

Barry gives Hal behind him the stink-eye. "Lantern, this is why I'm the only one who would want anything to do with you," He sighs.

Hal, completely unperturbed, smirks and sends him a teasing wink. "You're the only one I need, baby."

 

They both lean forehead-to-forehead, eyes closed, and hold their arms arounds each other, taking slow breaths. "I love you, Barry Allen," Hal confesses.

"I love you too, Hal Jordan," Barry replies, eyes now open and twinkling. They both laugh, soaking up each other's closeness and wetting their lips.

They both lean in at the same time to give the other the kiss that they have been waiting their whole lives for.


End file.
